Experimentation with new educational approaches has led to widespread use of open education with limited understanding of its long-range educational or psycho-social implications. Open education ranges from use of an individualized curriculum to construction or renovation of schools to minimize physical barriers. In an effort to understand the relationship between the educational program, the physical form and resultant activity patterns, the research is directed to: 1) a series of studies of two schools using open education. Using behavioral mapping, tracking individual students and interviews, the studies consider factors related to activity patterns with an emphasis on attitudes of teachers, students and parents, the nature of the physical setting and the educational goals set by each user. These will be examined longitudinally for areas of stability and change. 2) development of an environmental education format in which teachers, students and parents work with resource people (architects, environmental psychologists, educational specialists) to develop procedures for a fit between activities and arrangement of spaces.